Disneyland Park
“To all that come to this happy place, welcome. Disneyland is your land. Here age relives fond memories of the past, and here youth may savor the challenge and promise of the future. Disneyland is dedicated to the ideals, the dreams, and the hard facts that have created America... with hope that it will be a source of joy and inspiration to all the world.” -Walt Disney Disneyland Park The Disneyland Park was opened in 1955 by Walt Disney as his first themepark. It has grown to one of the most famous world-wide themeparks in the world. The Layout As you walk through the gates you are greeted by the train station and a large bed of flowers formed into a Mickey Mouse head. You walk through one of two tunnels to come to Main Street U.S.A., an old town similar to Walt's hometown, Marceline, Missouri. As you walk down Main Street you can find shopping, dining and entertainment. At the end of the street is the Main Street Hub which connects to Tomorrowland, Fantasyland, Frontierland, and Adventureland. The Hub is also home to the world icon, Sleeping Beauty's Castle. If you go to Tomorrowland, You can find the world of the future. Book a trip with Star Tours, fight Zurg at Buzz Lightyear Astro Blasters, Meet Michael Jackson at Captain EO, Travel Through Space at Space Mountain, See Tomorrow's Technology at Innoventions, Fight the force at the Tomorrowland Terrace, Drive at any age at Autopia, Hop on the monorail, the highway in the sky or even catch a ride with Nemo at Finding Nemo Submarine Voyage. If you walk over to Fantasyland, you can ride the Matterhorn and be chased Harold the Yeti, Or Ride a storybook ride with Snow White, Pinocchio, Mr Toad, Peter pan and more. Over at Frontierland you can practice your shooting at the Frontierland Shooting Gallery. Or, Shop at one of many mercantile dealers. There is also the wildest ride in the west, Big Thunder Mountain Railroad. Or, hop on the Mark Twain or Sailing Ship Columbia, Go to Mark Twain's Island and catch Fantasmic! at the Rivers of America. Neighboring Frontierland is Adventureland. At Adventureland, you can find a classic show, The Enchanted Tiki Room while enjoying a world-famous Dole Whip. Next to that you can Find Aladdins Oasis, a fantastic dinner show. Across the road, you can find the Jungle Cruise, an adventure through the jungle. Or, even Indiana Jones and the temple of the forbidden eye. After that, you can shop and visit Tarzan at his treehouse. After that, you can stroll over to New Orleans Square and ride Pirates of the Carribean. After that, grab some lunch at Cafe Orleans and then ride the Haunted Mansion located by Cafe Orleans. Next to the Haunted Mansion is Splash Mountain, and Winnie The Pooh's adventures. Located at the very back of the park behind It's a Small World is Mickey's Toontown where you can visit the characters or have a wild ride on Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin or Gadget Go Coaster.